


copper | taekook

by justjoonie



Category: bts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoonie/pseuds/justjoonie
Summary: so a cop and felon walk into a bar. only one exits; who is it? neither.





	1. chapter one.

Jeon Jungkook.

Informally known as "KOOKIE".

That's the guy who robbed fourteen banks, seven stores, and a partridge in a pear tree; all whilst leaving behind his signature, taunting the cops for years.

The guy who killed three men, one woman, and your dog; all whilst leaving behind his signature, as always.

The guy who has yet to be caught by lurking in the deep dark shadows of Seoul and it's alley- oh. What's this? Jeon Jungkook casually walks into a bar, hair slicked back with a suit to complete it.

Tight tie and all, the man smirks, straightening his collar and scuffs, searching the place for something interesting.

You could say, KOOKIE, is some type of "Sherlock Holmes". One that analyzes details to the 'T', but never really uses it for good.

He, also, never really uses it for bad, either.

Jeon Jungkook enjoys it.

He walks over to the bar stools, confidently keening his head to his left and right- taking the utmost pre-caution as to what figures he's dealing with.

Four married, six divorced, two widowed, eight having an affair, and five single. 

Ten women- fifteen men. 

He's no genius, but he does have a very good eye-- 15/20 if he does brag so himself.

"What would you like?" the woman asks, behind the counter.

"Whiskey is all," Jungkook winks at the lady, looking towards the man to his right.

Tall and lean, the figure has tan skin and golden hair. Face shape charming, his body structure adds to the glowing handsomeness radiating off of his perfect body.

But that's just the simple description.

Jungkook decides to speak up, wanting to start a conversation with a stranger that he wasn't planning on murdering.

"Hello," he casually turns in his swivel stool, smirking at the taken aback male.

"Hi," was the answer.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook," he continues, begging for the man to give him eye contact. "What's yours?"

"Kim Taehyung," his voice growls, keeping his focus on the beer soju in front of him.

"Well, Kim Taehyung, what brings you here?" he cheekily grins, quite intrigued.

"Ah, I don't know..." he trails off, sighing. "Just- just bored."

"Boo. No fun!" Jungkook chuckles, thanking the lady who handed him his drink. 

"You have to have some reason to be here."

"Ha. I guess I just wanted to drink away the pain," he dryly scoffs, taking a swig from the almost finished drink.

Jungkook frowns at the depressive joke, taking his own sip from the glass.

"Well, since you're not gonna ask," Jungkook continues. "I came here because I wanted to have a reason to come. You know?"

Taehyung, confusingly, lookes up at the man, finally revealing his full face.

"No... I don't know."

"Like... I usually come for some other reason, but this time... I wanted to find a different one," Jungkook manages to say, also confused at his statement.

"Oh..." Taehyung pretends to understand, finishing his drink.

"Have a family? Have a girlfriend? Have kids?" Jungkook asks, curiously searching the man's eyes.

"Two daughters and a wife," he sighs, avoiding eye contact.

"Wrong."

"W-what?"

"You're lying, Kim Taehyung."

"N-no, I'm not..." Taehyung furrows his eyebrows.

"Ah, let's see. You used to have a daughter and wife, but the wife died and the girl left you hence your drinking and smoking problem. She hasn't contacted you since she was 15-being the time she left you."

"H-how?" Taehyung's scared expression makes Jungkook smirk a little.

"Now, you're single. Employed, but I'm not quite sure if you're a security guard, police man or body guard," Jungkook pauses to examine the man closer.

"Or you could be a model based on that nice face of yours, Mr. Kim," he winks at the blush escaping Taehyung's cheeks.

"How did you...?"

"Ugh, do I have to explain everything?" Jungkook whines, clearing his throat for an explanation.

"It's pretty obvious to know that you have or once had a daughter and wife because your wallet has a picture inside of it- I knew the wife was dead because of the fresh tear marks left on your face and I knew the daughter left because of your greying hairs meaning she left when you were about 35- Wow! You're old. And it was recent, adding on to the messy suit work and scruffy hair.

"I knew you had a drinking problem because this is your sixth soju," Jungkook points to the empty bottles next to the older man. "And your pack of cigs is sticking out of your pocket."

"Now, about the occupation. Nobody else sits with such contentment and alertness then a guard or soldier. You're not a solider because there's no sign of badge or military ID in your wallet so I had to conclude you're some type of officer, am I wrong?

"But this is where it's tricky. You could be an officer, but you could also be some type of body guard. And now that I think about it... if you were a body guard you wouldn't be here alone. 

"That means you're either a security guard or policeman and that really jumbles me up because you do have a gun on you, but you also have a flashlight..."

Jungkook pauses, trying to put the pieces together. 

"Ah! You're a policeman! Sure, security guards have guns and flashlights, but do they have their daughters dress up in police uniforms on Halloween and stick it in their wallet? I don't think so. Security guards usually make their kids dress up in something different because, for some reason, they have something against policemen... or it's just an educated guess of mine."

Kim Taehyung's bottom lip drops downwards, eyes as big as moons.

"But here's what I'm confused at. What rank are you?"

"I-inspector-"

"Ah! I would've guessed that one!" Jungkook annoyingly slumps his shoulders.

"Well..." Jungkook fondly looks towards the flustered inspector.

"It was nice meeting you, Ins. Kim. I hope we meet again- you're intriguing," Jungkook grins at the man.

Leaving a tip on the counter, Jungkook gets up from his concentrated stupor and makes his way towards the door, interested in this Inspector, Kim Taehyung.

"How adorable," he chuckles at himself, making his way towards his car.

*

I smell a connection coming on~


	2. chapter two.

"What in the bloody he-" 

"I know... it was so... weird," Taehyung talked to his colleague, Kim Namjoon.

"You're telling me. That kid must've been a psychic or something- I'm telling you!" he yelled at Taehyung's head shakings and disagreements.

"Psychics aren't real, Kim."

"Pffshaw! Then how else would've he guessed all that?"

"I don't know- maybe search me up before hand? He was the one that initiated the conversation."

Namjoon spit out his coffee and glared at the older.

"Who would be interested in you?"

"Maybe I'm famous," Taehyung smirked and got up from his lean on Namjoon's desk, making his way to his own.

"Maybe I'm famous," Namjoon childishly repeated his co-worker's statement, sitting down at his desk.

"I heard that!" Taehyung called from his work area, winking at the flustered male.

He chuckled and looked down at the new file placed on his desk earlier from Sen. Ins. Park Jimin.

The file read:

Triple Homicide: Three found dead with gunshots to the brain at Gangnam's Posco Art Museum on Monday, June 15th. Gunshots heard at exactly it's closing time, 6PM.

Choi Sewook: Male, 46, married, one daughter, two sons.

Min Kaeun: Female, 25, single.

Choi Leun: Female, 43, married, one daughter, two sons.

Victim A and C are married, out on their 20 year anniversary of marriage as said by son, Choi Jieok.

VictimB, a college student at Kangnam University, went for "art inspiration" as said by sister, Min Saewoo.

There were no first-hand bystanders hence the crime was committed at closing time.

Two suspects. Song Ilgwang and Kang Uroeng.

Song heard the gunshots and was the one who called police; was near the crime, but says didn't see it being committed.

Kang, the security guard, was patrolling another room when the three victims were near the entrance, saying it was just for a quick bathroom break.

*

Taehyung circled names and statements as to what the bystanders and victims' relations, frowning at the few information he was left.

"Hard case?" his partner rushed in, books and supplies spilling out of her hands like a waterfall.

"You tell me," he sighed, plopping the folder down at her desk.

She gave a whistle, nodding her head at every word she took in.

"I bet it was the guard," she popped a piece of gum in her mouth and rested her legs on the desk in front of her. "All the killers choose that job these days..."

"And how would you know?" Taehyung teased, flicking the younger's head and taking his coffee from her hands.

"I'm not dumb, Kim!" she pouted, wiping her hand from the iced-coffee's watery remains.

"Jinnie is dumb!" he playfully knocked on her head, watching her face fill with anger.

"Stop Taehyung-hyung," she pushed his hand away, unlocking her computer.

He laughed and stood up,"Sen. wants to see me; wish me luck."

"I hope bad luck fills your life until you die after walking underneath a ladder," she groaned, lazily going through emails.

Taehyung rolled his eyes and made his way down the hallway to a door with the words Senior Inspector Park Jimin plastered.

knock knock

"Come in!" was heard behind the door and the man walked in, taking the office's familiar aroma.

"Take a seat, Kim Ins.," Park Jimin warmly smiled, sitting down in his own chair.

Taehyung bowed and followed orders.

"You know why you're here, right?"

"Ah, actually I don't."

"The case is very bland- has very little information."

"Yes."

"You and your partner need some help with this one."

Taehyung was always an independent worker who never wanted or needed help. He didn't even need Kim Jinnie, his co-worker, because he wanted to prove how he can finish a case by himself.

"Uh, about that-"

"Look, Kim Taehyung. I know that you're going to say that you'd rather work alone or only with Kim Ins., but you have to look at this realistically," Jimin frowned, tapping his pen.

"I am, but I-"

"Look, Kim. Just accept the help. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Taehyung sighed and respectfully nodded.

"Good," Park Jimin paused, picking up the phone.

"Bring the newbie here."

"N-newbie? You think a newbie can help?" Taehyung boldly disagreed.

"Kim Inspector, do not talk back to me. This newbie has had 8 years of training and has graduated the top of his class every time- please think before you speak."

Taehyung shamefully bowed his head and made a small mewl of agreement.

knock knock

"And there he is," Jimin stood up from his stupor and straightened his tie.

"Come in, Jung Ins.!"

"Hello," the man stated, smile bright and face kind.

"Jung Hoseok, this is Kim Taehyung, one of your partners for this case."

Hoseok shook hands with Taehyung, earning a shake back from the older.

"Whoa! You have a grip!" Hoseok chuckled, his contagious laugh making Park Jimin smile.

"I get told that a lot," Taehyung gave a small smile and let go.

"Well, I hope you three can work extra hard on this case. It's a tough one," the Sen. Ins. said.

"We'll try our best," Hoseok confidently bowed and patted Taehyung on the back.

"Good- you're dismissed," Park Jimin opened the door again to let the men walk through.

The two bowed and set off towards Jinnie, talking on the phone to her grandma.

"...did you see Rosé performing their comeback?! Better then most, I'll say-"

Taehyung cleared his threat making Jinnie jump and hang up the phone.

"Inspector Kim Jinnie, this is Inspector Jung Hoseok- our help for the new case."

"Help? When did we need help?" nevertheless, she stood up and greeted the man with a handshake.

"I don't know either, but I'm sure we'll make a good team," Taehyung smiled, looking at Hoseok.

"I'm sure of it too!" he smiled back.

Jinnie stared at the two keeping eye contact with each other, awkwardly chewing her gum.

"So... we need to leave now- yenno... crime scene- Pesco Art Museum," she quietly stated.

"Ah, right," Taehyung broke eye contact and picked up the files and needed equipment.

*

already threw some drama in; yw


	3. chapter three.

"And you are?"

"Inspector Kim Taehyung with Kim Jinnie and Jung Hoseok," he nodded to the officer blocking off the crime scene.

The man nodded back while looking at their ID's and let them pass through.

"So... they were all head wounds?" Hoseok spoke up from behind the two, just now looking at the file.

"Yeah-- suspect must've had experience with guns," Jinnie answered, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Taehyung added, "You're telling me. Suspect A said he heard the gun shot from a close distance, but the bodies were found a long distance from where they were sounded-"

"But-" Hoseok interrupted.

"No. No signs of body replacement," Taehyung answered his unsaid question, slipping his gloves on.

Jinnie rolled her eyes at the competitive pair, putting on her own gloves, as well.

"This one?" they approached police tape and three dead bodies, scattered in the main lobby area.

"What about her?" Taehyung answered her question with a question.

"She came for a college assignment, correct?"

"Correct," Taehyung squatted down next to the body, examining the wound.

"Why haven't they transported the bodies yet?" Hoseok piped up, leaning against the wall.

"Senior Park said they're waiting for us to be finished searching the scene before they take the bodies," Jinnie murmured from her examination of the clothes from Victim C.

"That's strange... they usually get rid of the bodies as soon as possible."

"Yeah, well... not this time," Taehyung clicked his tongue.

He turned to the man, lazily resting against the marble-like wall.

"Inspector Jung, you're either examining Victim A or you're fired from this job... better choose wisely."

Hoseok scoffed, but nonetheless, put on his gloves and began searching through uncovered secrets.

*

"Are you two gonna sit there, staring at each other like a game of chess or are you gonna eat your lunch?" Jinnie scolded Kim and Jung.

Taehyung embarrassingly began spooning apple sauce on the bleak, cafeteria tray. 

"Nah... it's more like we're an old, married couple," Hoseok smirked.

Jinnie spit out her chocolate milk and wheezed at the comment, noticing the liquid painted its droplets on Kim Taehyung's face.

"O-oh my-"

"It's fine, Kim," he coldly wiped the remnants with his jacket sleeve and glared at Hoseok, chuckling in his own seat.

"Was my joke really that funny?" Hoseok finally cheekily retorted, making both of the Kim's either glare or snort.

"Hilarious," the sarcasm was deafening as Taehyung picked up his tray and set off towards the garbage bins.

*

"One beer, please," he tiredly rubbed his forehead and flipped his messy hair back, staring at the reflective, bar counter below him.

"I never thought I'd see you again," a familiar voice rang from his left, making Taehyung freeze with fright.

"Y-you-"

"Calm down, calm down. No need to rush your words," Jungkook grinned and winked.

"I-I don't e-even know y-your name."

"You really forgot it? Mannn. You either have bad memory loss or you really don't care about me."

"I think it's the second."

"Whoa! Don't get all smart with me all of a sudden!"

"Who even are you? An agent? FBI? Spy?"

"Hah! I wish," Jungkook stole Taehyung's new beer bottle and took a swig.

"Give me that-"

"You'll have to kiss me for it," Jungkook winked, hiding the bottle underneath his coat.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Oh- and: please don't say the usual 'but you're a guy'."

"I wouldn't do it if you were a woman-"

"Lies, but... fair point," he slid the drink back to Taehyung.

"Why do you even talk to me?"

"Inspector Kim Taehyung, you are someone I've never imagined I'd be able to meet."

"Really?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. You're just so hot."

Taehyung scoffed, but showed a small smile, making Jungkook even more desperate to see a full, wide grin.

"Oh, but it's true. Did you know that you have the exact face shape as the perfect male measurements?"

"What-"

"Don't ask. In short terms: your face is gorgeous."

Taehyung rolled his eyes, smirked and took a drink from the Jungkook touched beer.

"So, what did you do in work today, Ins. Kim Taehyung?"

"Just a case..."

"You gonna expand on that or am I gonna have to talk it out of you."

"J-just a case with three dead victims-"

"Ah, I know that one!"

"You do?" Taehyung surprisingly looked up, confused as to how he, a civilian, would know about a recent incident.

"Yeah! Come on, you don't know about this thing called theeeee neeeeews?"

Taehyung scoffed and avoided the question, embarrassed at his stupidity.

Jungkook loudly laughed, making half of the bar goers turn heads his way.

The older couldn't help but laugh, as well. And, soon enough, the two were laughing so hard that many were concerned for their sanity.

"Ah! I finally see a smile!" Jungkook managed to say after he laughed so hard his ribs ached.

"And I finally see your actual personality," Taehyung chuckled.

"What does that mean?"

"You're not acting cocky or prideful."

"Pfffft. Yeah, okay," Jungkook rolled his eyes.

"But... I sort of enjoy it."

"So we're friends?" Jungkook raised his eyebrows at the man.

It took a moment, but the male finally scooted his chair closer and stared at the younger.

"Sure. We're friends."

Jungkook, not knowing exactly why, blushed at the close act, quickly shaking his gushing feelings away.

Taehyung seemed to noticed and moved back towards his original spot, clearing his throat.

The awkward tension was cut short by a super familiar voice, making Taehyung roll his eyes so hard that they seemed to see his brain.

"Hey! Ins. Kim!"

"Hey... Jung," Taehyung weakly hugged the teddy bear.

"Who's this?" Hoseok smiled at the obviously younger man.

"Jeon Jungkook," he settled his head on his hand as he examined the man.

Hoseok uncomfortably shifted in his spot and took a seat next to Taehyung's other side.

"So, you guys are coworkers?-"

"No," Taehyung intercepted, annoyed at the newbie.

*

"So, then what are you two?" Jungkook casually took a cheeky sip from Taehyung's beer.

"Part-"

"I'm his mentor for the new case," Taehyung coldly interrupted, obviously not fond of the newbie.

"But officers and inspectors don't have mentors or apprentices-"

"That's why we're working on a case together," Hoseok smiled.

"And he's new," Taehyung didn't care about others' emotions. All he cared about was promotions and ranks.

"Yikes! Someone wants to take the credit," Jungkook winked from the bottle in front of his lips.

Taehyung threw a 10 on the counter and began to make his way towards the bar door.

"So... Hoseok, is it?" Jungkook turned to the taken-aback male.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yeah... yeah, pretty much," he sighed into his hands.

"Hot," he mumbled before taking a swig of Taehyung's half-empty soju.

"Uh... w-what'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing," he smiled, putting his own 50 on the table and took the bottle with him, not caring what the newbie thought of him.

*

KOOKIE IS SUCH A RAD DUDE


	4. chapter four.

"Ew; what happened to you?" Jinnie snorted at the grumpy cloud of flesh floating in the doorframe.

Taehyung gave no answer as he slumped over to his chair with a large coffee in hand and uniform messily pulled on.

Jinnie laughed even harder when she saw him glare and yawn.

"You look awful!" she chuckled, eating a few fries from an almost finished breakfast.

He opened his mouth just to close it from the sore, croaky and swelling feeling surrounding his sensitive throat.

"Aww... I feel bad for laughing."

But just as karma comes and goes, her laughter filled the room once again and made the man roll his eyes and massage his scalp.

Hoseok entered the room, bearing a big smile, "What's happen-"

"Shut the hell up!" he screamed through the painful and prickly feeling.

Taehyung regretted his shout right after it happened, feeling the sizzling sting poke at his nerves.

Hoseok quietly made his way to the new, make-shift desk and Jinnie went back to clicking miscellaneous icons and buttons on her desktop. 

"Oooooh! Who is grumpy pants yelling at this time?" Namjoon poked his head into the room.

He noticed the distaste on Taehyung's face, how rough he looked and remembered how hoarse his voice sounded- only, suddenly, putting the pieces together.

"Grumpy has a hangover!"

Hoseok and Jinnie snorted at the comment, finally having an actual liking to their obviously annoying coworker, Kim Nimrod.

"Doesn't he always have one?" Jinnie retorted through a mouthful of burger.

The room bursted with laughter, only leaving Taehyung and his cold silence.

Jimin appeared behind Namjoon, currently leaning into the room, and silently waited until all four persons were aware of his existence.

cough

"Oh, Sen. Ins. Park!" because she was leaning on her chair, the sudden view of the cold, thoughtful figure made her fall down.

"I-nin Sen. Ins. P-park Ji- Park!" Hoseok stood up from his chair, sheepishly saluting.

"Sir," Taehyung stood and bowed; not caring, he sat back down into the hard chair, forming into it's melancholy blue and grey.

"Sgt. Kim, you outta get back to your desk or I will take the great pleasure of firing you instead of your senior," Jimin placed his hand on the shaky and lanky man.

"Y-yes, Sen. Ins.," he quickly bowed and bolted down to his room.

"What a hothead..." he mumbled while walking into the flustered-filled office.

The three finally made a decent line facing the Sen. and bowed in unison.

"Ins. Kim and Kim."

"Yes sir?" they asked in an eerie unison.

"Do you have a secretary assigned? After Sec. Choi moved we haven't found a replacement so I've gotten off track..."

"No, we do not, sir," Jinnie answered.

"Well, it's your lucky day," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah; you'd probably expect me to be some hottie who you can hit on while staring at her figure," a man casually made his way into the room, lollipop in mouth and hand in pants.

He was pale and about the Sen.'s size, but with black hair and clothing. Everything about his aura was mysterious, intriguing, and sexy.

"What? Am I that beautiful?" he smirked at the loss of words, swiftly looking Jinnie up and down.

"Eyes off, you filthy rat," she glared at him, moving behind the other three men.

"How... bashful," Jimin stared at the yellow lollipop swirling around in his mouth, following the traces.

"'Guess she's gay-"

slap

"Ouch! New secretary got slapped by Jimmie on the first day? 'Won't be here too long, I guess," Hoseok laughed at the beaming red mark stamped on Yoongi's face.

"Anyway," Jimin went on, completely dismissing the fact there was physical contact in his team.

"This is Min Yoongi-- Secretary Min Yoongi," he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and threw it in the trash.

"And no eating candy, my friend."

Sexual tension much.

Taehyung thought, watching Yoongi eye the man's face for clarity or answers as if he were straight as a circle.

Well, at least I don't have to deal with identity issues. I like girls.

Taehyung looked over at Jinnie and wondered how it would play out if they were dating.

"Not you, too!" she screamed, whacking a book over his head.

"Ow!! You bitch!!!" he rubbed his head and eye-cursed her.

"See? It's normal. Yenno... hormones," Yoongi pulled out a cigarette and searched for a lighter.

"Um, no smoking, either," Jimin said.

"Wouldn't matter; she stole it again," he growled and flopped down on an open rolling chair.

"Who?" Hoseok sat across from him.

"My sister... Meijoo."

"Oh," a slump of relief overflowed Hoseok's body.

"So, that's why you have lollipops," Jimin joined into the conversation, leaning his forearms on the top of Yoongi's chair.

"Pretty much," he said.

"How domestic," Jinnie rolled her eyes and threw away her leftover breakfast.

"Says you," Taehyung mumbled. Still rubbing his head, he sat down at his desk and sighed a big breath of it's-only-6-and-I'm-already-tired.

"You don't look so good, hotshot," Yoongi rolled his chair forward.

"That's funny. This is one of my good days."

"Ah, self-deprecating jokes... you're that type of person."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know where he's gonna put my desk. I'm thinking about right in the front so I'm the center of attention."

"And you're the narcissistic one."

"Touché."

*

I always love making my Kim Seokjin and Mom Yoongi characters because they will always be the funny ones


	5. chapter five.

"Yoongi-uh... hyung?"

"I'll be any age you want, baby," he smirked as he leaned back to make eye contact.

"Perverted child..." Jinnie grumbled handing over the papers she was going to do before the bold flirtation left Yoongi's mouth.

"Hey! I'm older!"

"I don't think so-"

"25."

"26."

He rolled his eyes and spun his chair back, next to Hoseok and their cardboard made desk.

"She's such a..."

"Bitch? I know," Hoseok whispered.

"Flirt.... but that too."

"I am not a flirt, you hypocrite!" she growled, obviously aware of their whispers.

"Alright, alright," his words changed, but not his tone, still flicking sarcasm and narcissism everywhere in sight.

"And I'm not a bitch," she glared at Hoseok making him whimper back into his little desk, almost like a turtle for its shell.

"Let me guess... you've never had any experience with girls?" the black haired man asked.

"N-no!"

"So you're gay?"

"No!"

He smirked and made his way towards Taehyung's gloomy desk. The man was sleeping, drool soaking his papers and his tie was, somehow, stuck on a desk drawer.

"What are you-" Jinnie intercepted.

"Shh," he responded.

She and Hoseok exchanged glances, but nevertheless, refrained from interfering.

Taking a key from Taehyung's wallet, he opened a sealed drawer and gleamed at his find.

"What-"

"Shh," now Hoseok was here to shush Jinnie, engulfed in what treasure lies underneath that lid.

"Bingo!"

"What?" Hoseok rushed over to his side.

"Looks like this girl wrote him her number," Yoongi held up a napkin.

"Well... how do you know he actually texted it?" Jimmie crossed her arms and stood up.

"If he didn't text it... why is it in his locked desk?" Yoongi held up the key, as well.

"Yeah, but what if it's just, you know, a friend?" Hoseok shrugged.

Yoongi bursted out a hardy laugh, bowing his head and resting his object-full hands on his knees.

"W-wait a second," Jinnie ripped the napkin out of his hand, examining a smudge on it's surface.

"What?" Hoseok and Yoongi asked in unison.

"This says KOOKIE..." she gave it back to Yoongi.

"Huh?" Hoseok looked over Yoongi's shoulder to see and, sure enough, the name with a smudged "K" and "IE" was plastered.

"Who would be named KOOKIE?" Yoongi furrowed his brows, perplexed by the nickname.

"The more important question is why Taehyung hasn't woken up yet," Hoseok poked his back to check if he was alive.

The man jolted up, startling all three in his wake.

The napkin.

"Oh-" Yoongi quickly shoved the napkin in his pocket and slowly closed the drawer to make as little noise as possible.

"Uh... w-what are you guys doing around my desk?" he croaked, hair messy and tie caught.

"W-we w-were w-waking y-ou o-ob-bvious-sly," Hoseok sweat through his suit.

"Shut up," Jinnie scolded Hoseok, making him dimmer down and walk back to his flimsy desk; it seemed stronger then he did.

Taehyung brushed off their weird demeanors and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Thank god he didn't notice his key was on his desk," Jinnie placed the key back into his wallet.

"I don't think he really noticed anything; he's in bad shape," Yoongi pulled out a red lollipop and began sucking on it.

*

"Hey, you," Jungkook giggled and scooted his bar stool closer to the same familiar face that entered and left the same familiar bar.

"Jungkook-"

"It's KOOKIE," Jungkook frowned and crossed his arms.

"Right... you got my text?"

"Obviously! That's why I'm here."

"Well... you didn't answer it-"

"I know."

"So... what do you think?"

"Uh, no."

"W-what?" Taehyung swung his head and stool closer.

"Then why'd you come?? You could've at least answered me through text..."

"I wanted to know if it was actually you and now I do!" Jungkook patted both Taehyung's cheeks.

"I- , but y-you can d-do that d-deduction thing," Taehyung sat dumbfounded.

"Well, duh," Jungkook let go of his cheeks and swiveled his chair in circles.

"So why won't you do it?" the annoyance traveled through the bar.

"Because I don't wanna!~" Jungkook whined and stopped spinning.

"So then why did you make the mistake to even give me your number?"

Jungkook tensed and avoided the question as he noticed another familiar figure enter the bar.

"Hoseok-hyung!" he stood up and gave a bear hug to the smiley man.

"Hello, uhhh... Jungkook?"

"KOOKIE!" Jungkook giggled, took Hoseok's hand (making many eyes stare) and guided him towards Taehyung.

Hoseok's eyes became wide and his mouth dropped in surprise. KOOKIE. Of course it was! A shortened version of Jeon Jungkook...

"You okay, hyung?" 

Hoseok looked up at the worried KOOKIE and annoyed Taehyung.

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine."

"Lies," Taehyung and Jungkook stated in unison.

"What's wrong?" Jungkook asked.

"I," Hoseok glanced between both of them. 

"Follow me," he directed towards Jungkook.

*

"Why'd you suspiciously drag me into the bathroom?" Jungkook leaned on the wall, arms and legs crossed.

"Look, I need the truth, alright?" Hoseok asked, a few feet in front of him.

"Okay?"

"My co-worker-"

"Do you like that co-worker?"

"No, w-why- that's not what I'm talking about," Hoseok glared at the cheeky boy.

"Okay, go on."

"So, my co-worker was looking through Taehyung's desk-"

"I'm already a fan of this co-worker."

Ignoring his comment, Hoseok continued,"And he found a napkin with the name KOOKIE scribbled on it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you serious? You obviously have a crush on this guy and he's clueless!"

"I-I'm not gay."

"Not gay my ass. You literally called him hot."

"So? I found him attractive; doesn't mean I have feelings."

"Okay, fine. Say you don't like him. That still doesn't explain why you always seem to meet him at this bar on accident."

"So? What if I like this bar?"

"Jungkook-"

"Okay, fine. It doesn't matter though, does it? He doesn't like me back-"

"I know a way for him to gain feelings for you."

"Huh?"

"He's been talking all day about a 'guy who knows how to deduct clues for crime scenes'. I sort of overheard you guys when I came in."

"I-"

"You're that guy, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"I suggest you say yes so you can see him more often."

"But-"

"This isn't a suggestion. You are going to help him with this case or I'll have to force you."

"Fine," Jungkook said, walking out the door towards Taehyung.

*

HOSEOK THE WINGMAN


	6. chapter six.

"So, what were you two doing in the bathroom for so long making me question if I should-"

"I'll do it," Jungkook interrupted.

"W-what?"

"I said I'll do it- I don't think I stuttered or mumbled."

"Thank you... kookie," Taehyung graciously beamed.

"No problem," he beamed back.

"Well," Hoseok casually stated. "I guess I'll leave now-"

"No, stay," Taehyung grinned, patting the stool next to him. For once, the familiar annoyed aura vanished into something thankful and happy.

"No, really. I have late night work for Sen. Park... something about officially becoming an inspector."

"Oh, wow! That's great!" Taehyung congratulated Hoseok, hugging him tightly.

"Uh... thanks... um, you're scaring me," he managed through the suffocating grip.

Taehyung laughed a breath from his chest and patted the younger's shoulder after he set off to leave.

"Who are you and where'd you put Kim Taehyung in your dungeon?" Jungkook giggled.

"Near the guns," Taehyung said, gesturing to his gun attached to the police belt.

"Are you... suggesting something, inspector?" Jungkook asked, a flare inside his eyes.

"Nah... I'll see you tomorrow," Taehyung winked and set his professional, work card next to the younger's drink.

"Well, that was disappointing," Jungkook said.

"What was?"

"I just thought... never mind."

Taehyung waved and exited the bar with a huge smile.

*

"Why the hell do you look like the little mermaid on steroids?" Jinnie asked.

"What?" Yoongi scoffed, but nevertheless, had the same concerned expression as he stared at Kim Taehyung.

"It's just-"

"Hey, guys," Hoseok puffed through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Yikes, what's wrong with you, too?" Yoongi looked the man up and down.

"Don't ask," Hoseok slumped into his chair and began to nap.

"Yah!" Jimmie screamed, swatting a ruler onto the back of his neck.

"Ow! Bitch..." Hoseok growled.

"You little-"

"Jeon Jungkook is going to help us discover the suspect of the crime at the museum," Taehyung interjected.

"And who's this Jungkook kid?" Yoongi snorted.

"Well-" Taehyung began.

Hoseok cleared his throat and rolled his eyes at Yoongi, motioning to the door.

The two stood up and exited the room, making sure to shut the door behind them.

"Jeon Jungkook is KOOKIE... the napkin... I found out Jungkook likes Taehyung so I basically was the one that... made this happen..." Hoseok said.

"You got all of that just by a napkin and nickname?" Yoongi asked, chuckling.

"I'm pretty good..." Hoseok said, blushing.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and went back into the office, regretting his entrance just by the first syllable he heard.

"You're so irresponsible!" Jinnie screamed.

"How?! I'm getting us help!" Taehyung responded.

"We don't need help, you prick! Don't you want to prove to Sen. Park we can do this alone-"

"He doesn't need to know about him, Jinnie. It's just one more person to solve a murder and one less case to worry about!"

"That's rich coming from Mr. Independent!"

"W-what?!"

"What even gave you the idea to add yet another member? You want to have cases alone all the time! Whats so special about having Jungkook..."

"N-no-thing

"Why is Jeon Jungkook so important to you?" Jinnie asked, eyes growing wider on her revelation.

"H-he can do the d-deduction thing-"

"That's not all to it... is it?"

"Wow, you are really onto something, Jinnie," Yoongi cooly butted in.

"But tell me... why'd you look through Taehyung's locked drawer?" he smirked at his lie.

"Y-you what?!" Taehyung screamed, glaring at Kim Jinnie.

"T-that wasn't me!! That was Yoongi-"

"Oh, save it. You most likely know what's in that drawer so why play dumb?" Taehyung asked her.

"I..."

"I know why," Hoseok spoke up.

All three turned their heads to the man.

"She likes Taehyung."

"T-that's ridiculous-" she scoffed, cheeks growing red.

"Ah, you're right, Hoseok. She has such a huge crush on the guy," Yoongi said.

"N-no!" she assured them, tears started to well in her eyes, body shaking and trembling.

"That's why you want Taehyung to drop Jungkook... so you can have him all to yourself... so you won't be jealous-" Yoongi continued.

"S-stop!" she sobbed, sprinting out into the hallway.

"You're a real jerk, Yoongi," Hoseok said, walking after the distressed woman.

Taehyung stood, a confused expression painted his portrait, as if trying to find the right tone, right color to his face... to his heart.

"That was... too far?" Yoongi asked him sarcastically.

"Leave the poor girl alone; I've known for a while," Taehyung said.

"She's not really good at hiding her feelings, to be completely honest with you."

"Yeah, I figured," Yoongi said.

"So, why go after her, then?" Taehyung asked.

"It's nothing. That's my personality," Yoongi said and popped a green sucker into his mouth.

Taehyung skeptically scoffed, but dropped the subject, checking his phone screen for a new text notification... if it was even coming.

"What if he bailed on you?" Yoongi asked, plopping down on the office couch.

"I honestly doubt it-"

"And why's that?"

"Let's just say... I know how to read love," Taehyung said, grinning.

"Well, Cupid, good luck at shooting an arrow at yourself," Yoongi said and began to snore, the lollipop stick slowly falling from his open mouth.

"Yeah- wait, what?!" Taehyung asked, disappointed he wouldn't be able to wake the sleeping monster.

"Knock knock," a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Jun- kookie," Taehyung stuttered, opening it.

"Hey, Mr. Kim Inspector," he said and giggled, gleefully skipping around the room.

"How'd you even get in here?" Taehyung asked.

"I've learned some sneaking skills in my life, just so you know," Jungkook assured him.

"Right..."

"You have a cramped office; how many people are usually even in here?" he asked, examining the man in deep slumber on the couch.

"Just four," Taehyung said.

"It seems like a small number, but it really isn't," Jungkook clicked, wandering around the room even more.

"Yeah, really," Hoseok said as he entered the room.

"Hoseok-hyung!" Jungkook said, hugging the man.

"Hey, Jung-" he caught the man's glare and quickly corrected his sentence.

"-kookie."

Jungkook smiled again and continued to explore the office space.

"Where's Jinnie?" Taehyung asked Hoseok.

"We talked and she said she just wanted to be left alone... I can't really blame her," he said, glaring at the male drooling green lollipop slobber onto the couch.

*

im so inactive!!!!!


	7. update :)

I'm just here to say (some of you were wondering) that my wattpad is "justjoonie" & my instagram, as well. I'd love to talk with you guys more so, please, don't be afraid to start a conversation or ask any unanswered questions about my stories.


	8. POLL

alright, I need your opinions on what story I should update next because im getting A TON of requests!! this poll will take place on my wattpad (justjoonie) on a story titled "polls"; that's where ill post any future votes, suggestions, etc. so, here are your options and I WILL be showing the total votes for each after they progress, but only on my wattpad!! [you can tell I want y'all to find me on wattpad lolol]

*

\- lust  
\- secrets  
\- cheater  
\- guides  
\- eden   
\- hexagon/mute   
\- copper

*

you don't have to vote on wattpad, but it'll be easier to identify who is who and the correct numbers for each story. thank you, guys<33 THE POLL ENDS 12AM CENTRAL ON THE 8TH (tomorrow at night)


End file.
